oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Temporary skill boost
A temporary skill boost is anything caused by an item or action that temporarily raises a player's level in one or more skills. It allows the player to do things above their current level. For example, a magic potion, which boosts a player's Magic level by four, will let the player cast High Level Alchemy (which requires 55 Magic) with a Magic level of 51 to 55. It should be noted that temporary skill boosts do not work on all quest and minigame requirements. Temporary boosts do not stack - for example, a dwarven stout provides +1 Mining and Smithing, and a mature dwarven stout provides +2 to the same skills; using them together will not produce +3, but +2, as that is the maximum boost. Uses *Entering a guild that requires a certain skill level, such as drinking a dwarven stout to enter the Mining Guild. This does not work for the Warriors' Guild. *Doing an action that requires a higher level than the player is currently at, such as using a fishing potion to fish sharks. *Meeting the skill requirements of some quests. Players should keep in mind that temporary boosts do not work on all quests. *Increases speed of gathering skills slightly. Note: A visible stat-boosting effect will decrease a level every minute. For example, using a botanical pie gives a player 4 levels in Herblore but decreases in the next minute, giving the player only 3 levels. The one-minute interval between stats decreasing or increasing by 1 towards their normal level does not start when you use the boost; it happens at a fixed interval set by the game. This interval is unique to all players, and is not on a global timer. This means that from the moment one logs in, a 60-second timer starts and continues to cycle regardless of whether or not said player has a boost active. This effect also applies to skill reductions, which means that if you boost a level up, it will decrease by 1 in 60 seconds or less. In order to check when your stats will go down again, one of the simplest methods is to drink a very cheap boost (such as beer), wait for it to decrease 1 level, then quickly use the desired boost. Items that give temporary boosts *Potions, such as the hunter potion which boosts a player's Hunter level by three. *Food, such as the garden pie which boosts a player's Farming level by three. *Drinks, such as the Wizard's mind bomb which boosts a player's Magic level by two or three depending on the player's Magic level. *Spicy stews - can only be accessed with completion of Evil Dave's section in the quest Recipe for Disaster. These are random and can boost OR lower a skill by up to five. *Crystal saw, which provides an invisible boost of three to a player's Construction level. It allows players to build items as if their Construction level was three levels higher; this is an invisible boost and so can be used in conjunction with tea or stews. *Capes of Accomplishment boost the corresponding skill level to 100/99 when the cape is equipped or operated. Prayer and Hitpoints skillcapes have a cool down period of one minute. List of boosts affecting multiple skills For a list of free to play only temporary skill boosts, click here. List of temporary boosts ;Notes *A percentage boost is always rounded down, with exception of the chef's delight, which is rounded up. *A reduction of x or more levels means the actual amount reduced depends on the player's level in the skills listed. Category:Mechanics Category:Skills